Miracles Happen
by cmspi
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are upset because neither one of them can get the one they want. But what happens when BB begins to take advice from a book... a book with a surprising ending? BBxRae. COMPLETE!
1. Rooftop Stares

A/N Hey Guys! This is my first Teen Titans story... I hope you like it! I edited this to make it actually legible.

Beast Boy knocked on Raven's door. She opened it a crack, sharply asking, "What do you want?"

A small tear fell down Beast Boy's face, making Raven's heart melt.

"I just wanted to tell you something, but..."

He began to walk away. Raven expression turned from angry to sympathetic.

"No, no. Come in." She opened the door. "What is it?"

He entered the room, sitting on her bed.

"Raven, I'm sorry for everything. Calling you names, annoying you..."

"No way," Raven replied, wanting to give him a huge hug. "I'm the one who should be sorry! I've treated you like utter crap."

"That's not all, Rae."

"What el..." But she was cut off. Beast Boy and leaned forward and was now softly kissing her.

"That."

Raven's eyes flew open. She looked over at the clock on her bedside table. 5:00 a.m. It had been a dream. She sighed, sitting up.

"I need to meditate, NOW," she told herself, jumping out of bed. A lightbulb broke above her. She was angry at herself.

"Why?" she asked God as she headed for the roof. "Why do I like him? Him of all people? He's practically my enemy! I can't like him, I can't... love him." She wanted to cry. Another lightbulb broke. She sighed again as she reached the roof. She began to meditate. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven entered her mind. Her emotions all came over to her.

"HI!" Happy exclaimed. Raven grunted.

"Hello," said her least favorite emotion: Love. It smirked at her. Denial looked at it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked her.

Intelligence looked up. "Look, we all know she likes him. But there's only a .0000001 chance that he likes her back. It would be a miracle!"

"At least there's a chance," Hopeful sighed. Depression sat quietly in the corner slitting it's wrists while Rude scratched it's armpits.

"How the hell are you a part of me, anyway?" Raven quizzed before shushing everyone. She could sense someone watching her. She waited a couple more minutes before questioning loudly, "Can I help you?"

Beast Boy jumped behind her. "Sorry, I just... came to see where you were."

"Then how come you've been staring at me for 5 minutes?" Raven asked sharply while turning around. Was he... blushing?

"Yeah, er... I got lost in my thoughts."

"Whatever," Raven said as she rushed back downstairs. She looked back to make sure he wasn't following her before smiling widely.

Beast Boy sat on the roof.

"How could I be so stupid? She could sense it! Why do I have to like her?"

"_Because she's beautiful, smart, funny... she's perfect," _his thoughts told him.

"No she's not!"

"_Are you seriously denying your love?" _

"No, I can't. I do love her. More than anything. I just... can't!"

"_And why not?"_

"I have no chance with her! She hates me!"

He got up and went downstairs to the common room. Raven was boiling water. She had put out a cup and saucer as well as milk and the sugar bowl on the counter. She put a teabag in her cup.

"Er, Raven?"

"You again?" She said, turning and raising an eyebrow. He blushed a little.

"Could you, uh..."

"Get on with it, Beast Boy." She sighed, raising the eyebrow higher.

"Teach me to meditate?" he mumbled as quickly as he could.

She looked at him. "Are you _serious_?"

He nodded, looking at the ground.

"Erm, I guess," Raven said.

"And could we have some herbal tea as well?"

Raven's mouth dropped before she could stop it.

"Um, okay…" She walked over to the fridge. "Get another saucer and cup from the cabinet."

She put the milk back in the fridge and took out the Soy Milk. Beast Boy noticed, smiling.

"Thanks."

Raven nodded, putting a teabag in the second cup before pouring in the hot water. She poured some milk and stirred some sugar into hers. Beast Boy followed suit, taking a sip. It was delicious!

Raven noticed Beast Boy smiling. "Do you like it?"

"It's amazing!"

She led him over to the space she had cleared. She sat, or rather, floated in midair. BB followed her sitting position. Raven made the two saucers fly over to them and float in midair beside them. Besides their soft chanting and the occasional chink of glass when someone took a drink, there was silence. They sat like this until 7:00 a.m, when Robin entered the room.

"Um, Beast Boy?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating." BB mumbled.

Robin stared at them as Cyborg entered.

"What the hell?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Robin shrugged, so Cyborg began breakfast.

"Erm, guys?" Robin began. "Do you mind letting me watch TV?"

The two got up.

"Raven," BB asked, "Could I read one of your books?"

At first he was just doing it to impress her, but now he was truly interested. Raven gaped at him in amazement. She was shocked that he was showing so much interest in her hobbies.

"Um, okay, come on," she mumbled, leading the way to her room.

A/N So what did you think of chapter one? I'm sorry it's short. Next will be longer. I will post it when I get enough reviews.


	2. The Book

A/N: Hello, again! Sorry for the wait, but I've decided to take this story in a totally different direction. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all for of your support! addicted2danny, I can't afford that stuff... but you can have some water! And about dialougue spacing... Oh my god! I totally forgot last chapter. Please forgive me.

Beast Boy expected to be left outside and was incredibly surprised when he was gestured in. The room creeped him out. It was like Halloween come early. It seemed like it was the middle of the night even though he knew it was early morning. Raven led him over to her huge bookcase. "What will it be? Fiction, Biography, How-To, Spellbook?"

"You mean, you trust me with your more important books?" She nodded, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Yeah, of course, Beast Boy, you're... you're my friend."

"Yeah, you too."

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Raven before Beast Boy finally said, "I'm good with fiction." And then it happened. He smiled. You know, that smile. _His_ smile. The one that sent shivers down Raven's spine, that made her heart flutter like it would fly right out of her chest, and that made her palms sweat enough to flood the tower. She scanned the shelf, looking for something, anything that Beast Boy would like. She couldn't find anything, so she closed her eyes and picked one at random. She slapped herself mentally. It was a _love story_. But he was watching so she had no choice but to give it to him.

They walked back to the common room together. Raven settled back into the chair where she had left her own book. Beast Boy pulled another chair next to hers, and his heart skipped a beat when she smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen her lips form. He sat in the chair, cracking open his book. The story seemed oddly... familiar. In fact, it was just plain scary.

The story was about 5 teenagers- all orphaned. They had decided to move in together. There were 2 girls and 3 boys. One of the girls had strange powers, fueled by emotion. She had to rid herself of all emotion so she didn't cause total destruction. The only emotion she could use she didn't get a chance to- love. One of the 3 boys- the prankster/comedy relief one had a crush on her, but was afraid that she could never love him back.  
BB looked up from the book. He was seriously afraid now. He shook off the fear and returned to the book. The boy decided the best thing to do would be to slowly build up to telling her. He decuded he would give different hints to the girl in different stages. He decided to start by doing small, seemingly meaningless favors for the girl. Just everyday things normal friends do for each other.

"BREAKFAST!" Cyborg's call shocked Beast Boy out of the world of the book. He jumped, causing Raven to rais an eyebrow. He could feel his cheeks get hotter before turning around to walk to the table. He grabbed some tofu eggs and some soy milk, sitting down. They sat quietly until Beast Boy noticed Raven was running low on tea.

"More tea, Raven?"

"Yeah, sure," she replied. She realized who she was talking to. "Wait, what?" But he had already filled the cup and was smiling at her. She looked at Cyborg, who shrugged. Robin and Starfire were staring dumb-foundedly at him. BB, who was ignoring them all, just gobbled down his food. Everyone went back to eating. Later that night, Raven finished the book she was reading, and got up to go get another. Beast Boy, who had just finished yelling at Cyborg for "cheating" after losing yet another video game, got up.

"What would you like?"

"It's on my bedside table, but..." He took off before she could finish.

Raven let out a sigh of exasperation. "What the hell is up with him?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Robin sighed.

"Perhaps he is... sick?" Starfire questioned.

Raven shook her head and put her finger to her lips as Beast Boy came back in, handing her the book. She muttered a thank you. BB grabbed his own book.

"Well, I'm off to bed!"

"But B, it's only 8:00 o'clock!" Cyborg exclaimed in disbelief. But, he was gone, leaving the 4 other titans staring at each other.

Beast Boy sat on his bed, hunched over the book. The boy in it decided that the favor stage was complete, and decided to move on to something else. He pondered a while, before finally deciding on compliments. BB sighed. Tommorow would be a long day.

Beast Boy awoke the next day, prepared for the newest stage of the hinting. After Breakfast, he prayed he would keep his cool as he walked up to her.

"You know, Raven, I really don't get how you understand all those books you read. You're really smart."

Raven's face turned bright pink again.

"Er, thanks."

She was obviously very embarrased. BB smiled before going off to play video games with Cyborg. He was so happy he actually won! Raven hid a laugh at his pathetic victory dance.

That night, BB was going even more drastic. He couldn't believe what he was doing as he walked up the stairs to the roof, where Raven was meditating.

"Rae?" he asked quietly.

"Raven," she corrected. She hated that nickname. Or, at least that's what she told him.

"Er..."

Raven stared at him. He gulped before finally saying,"I just wanted you to know... I think you're really beautiful."

Her face flushed in surprise. His face turned bright red as well before he fled down the stairs. Raven stared at the spot where he had stood. Had it been a dare? Some kind of sick joke? Or was he sincere?

Back in BB's room, the book had been left alone. And it let out a soft yet maniacal giggle.

A/N: Dun dun dun!


	3. Roses

A/N: Wow... I can't stop myself from writing. I couldn't sleep last night until I wrote this chapter. Though it still sucks, I think this is my best chapter yet. So, here you go!

Beast Boy slammed his door shut.

"HOW COULD I BE SO DAMN STUPID?"

He felt like stabbing himself. Multiple times. She thought it was a sick prank. She thought he was a jerk! He slammed his fist against his wall. He wasn't looking and broke his mirror. His hand was now bleeding, chunks of glass clinging to his hand. "Good,"he thought, "I deserve it." He let the blood fall for a couple minutes before heading towards the kitchen to clean it up.

Raven was still staring at the spot where Beast Boy had been standing. Beast Boy had gone far before. Too far. But if that had been a prank, it was... outrageous. Too bad even for him. She thought about it some more. What if he knew? What if he somehow found out that she had a crush on him and was teasing her? She finally got up and made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The two met in the kitchen. They both were blushing furiously. Neither had the nerve to run, but neither had the nerve to talk either. Until Raven noticed.

"Your hand." The hand was bleeding fiercely and still had pieces of glass sticking out.

"I'm fine."  
"No, let me heal it."

"I'm fine," he said in a much firmer voice.

"Beast Boy, you're hurt."  
He wanted to yell and scream. He wanted to tell her that he didn't deserve to be healed, that he deserved to bleed to death for hurting her tonight and so many times before. But he couldn't. He still wanted to argue, but he noticed she was fighting tears. He sighed, extending out his arm. She quickly healed the hand and was gone before he could thank her... or apologize. Beast Boy sat on the couch. He put his head in his hands and felt the salty tears run down his cheeks and into his palms.

Raven had to run. She didn't want to talk about what had happened on the roof. She sat on her bed and allowed the tears to fall. She didn't care what broke. But surprisingly, nothing did. She cried herself to sleep, but not a single thing happened. She didn't know why.

Raven awoke the next morning, not looking forward to the day. She dressed, walking to the common room. Beast Boy was there. He was sitting at the table in his bathrobe, staring straight ahead. He looked horrible. Raven could tell he hadn't slept. She turned to leave, but he held up a hand to stop her, leaving himself. He looked like a zombie, walking slowly, still lost in thought. Raven walked over to where he had been sitting. There was a cup of coffee sitting on the table. He hadn't taken a sip. It was cold, so he had been sitting there a while.

Raven sat on the couch. She couldn't believe the state Beast Boy had been in. All over her? "No," she told herself, "Something else must have been on his mind."

BB made it to his room. He had tried to resist it, but he couldn't. He picked up the book and began to read. He couldn't believe it! The same thing had happened in the book: the plan blew up in the boy's face. The boy spent a long time trying to think of a way to patch things. Finally, he decided on flowers.

Beast Boy was hesitant to follow the book's advice again, but he had no other plan. So he showered, dressed, and was out the door before anyone had the time to ask where he was going. Beast Boy had no idea where a florist was, so he just walked down the streets looking. He returned many waves and hellos as he frantically searched. Finally, he asked for directions. He walked a couple more blocks and walked into the shop.

"Why, hello there!" The lady shook his hand. "Are you looking to impress a lucky young lady?"  
BB shook his head. "I'm looking to apologize."

"Ah, I see." She walked behind the counter "These will do the trick."  
She pulled out a dozen beautiful red roses.

"Oh, wow, they're perfect!" Beast Boy exclaimed joyfully, "How much?"

"Oh no," the shopkeeper smiled, "How could I accept money from a Teen Titan?"

He smiled and thanked her, running all the way home. He sneaked the roses into the house and into his bedroom. He scribbled a note on the card that stuck out of the flowers before taking them and placing them on Raven's pillow.

BB left Raven's room and headed to the common room. Cyborg looked at him. "Hey, B, where were you? You missed breakfast!"  
"I wan't hungry."

Cyborg stared at him for a moment before shrugging and returning to his video game with Robin. Beast Boy decided to just go back to his room.

Raven read in the common room for a while, but after a while she couldn't stand the sound of the boys and their game any longer. She headed back to her room. She was incredibly surprised to see the roses. She picked up the note. She knew the messy scribble at once as Beast Boy's. It read, "Raven, I'm sorry. I know I hurt your feelings. But what I said last night... it was true. -Beast Boy."

She picked up the flowers. They were so beautiful. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She ran as fast as she could to Beast Boy's room, giving him a huge hug.

A/N: Well, that's this chapter. I know it's a little early, but I'm taking a poll. What story should I do next?

A: Teen Titans: the Musical! Self-Explanitory, I'd say.

B: Raven falls sick, and BB has to care for her. Awwww.

C: Raven and Beast Boy are married and have kids: a Boy and a Girl. They have the set and don't want any more kids. Bet you can't guess what happens! ;)

D: Nothing, because I suck at writing and every word I write burns your eyes.

Please put these in order, judging by what order you'd like to see me write them in in your reviews. :)


	4. Ralph E Carrots and Friends Forever

A/N Sorry for the wait, my dears! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I warn you, I hope you like fluff!

Beast Boy smiled. "I guess you found them."

Raven backed away. "They're beautiful! I can't believe you'd do that... for me."

Beast Boy smiled again. "Of course Raven, you're... my best friend."

Raven's heart melted. "You... you too."

They stared at each other in an awkward silence for a while. Raven finally broke it.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?"  
"More than anything that's ever come out of my mouth."

Tears fell down Raven's pale cheeks as she pulled Beast Boy into a second hug.

"Raven, are you okay?" It really wasn't like Raven to cry. He hated seeing her cry.

"Fine."

Beast Boy held her close, wishing they could do this everyday, even though he knew it was just a friendly hug. He awkwardly rubbed her back until she finally backed away. She mumbled another thanks for the flowers and left the room.

She sighed as she made it back to her room. She was acting way out of character. She sat on her bed, wiping away the tears. She pulled her diary out from under it. "Dear Diary," she muttered as she wrote,"I wrote last night about what happened on the roof. It wasn't a joke! He gave me these beautiful roses to apologize for the confusion. I'm not usually one for flowers, but... I feel like I've died and gone to heaven! My god, I'm so unlike myself today! Before long, I'm going to break out in song." She signed it and put it back under the bed. She wasn't able to stop a smile from forming.

Beast Boy fell back onto the floor the second she left. He felt like he was floating on air. She had just hugged him- twice! He didn't mind the wetness she had left on his shoulder. He wouldn't of cared if she had flooded the room. He was so close to having her as his own, and that was all he wanted. "Maybe that book isn't so bad after all." He smiled to himself, getting up. He quickly opened his door and looked both ways in the hall before doing his victory dance.

She caught him doing the dance. It was usually reserved for when he beat Cyborg in a video game. He didn't get to use it very often. She attempted to use her usual monotone, but she couldn't help letting a little bit of a happy tone escape.  
"What are you doing?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his face turning pink.

"Er, I found this game I was looking for."

"Really?"she asked, pretending to be interested in the game,"May I see it?"

"Uh, Crap! I lost it again!"

Raven smiled, leaving for the common room. BB followed shortly after, challenging Cyborg to a game of "Race-a-palooza 6". Raven actually sat next to him on the couch, watching them play. Beast Boy won, and this time Raven didn't attempt to contain her laughter. Beast Boy's eyes lit up.

"I have a great idea! We should all go to Ralph E. Carrot's!"

He turned into a bunny, twitching his nose at Raven. She laughed and he changed back, eyes sparkling.

"Don't you think we're a little old, BB?" Robin asked.

"I'd like to visit with this "Ralph E."." Starfire said.

"What're you waiting for, let's go!" Robin exclaimed at this comment, racing to the car. They all followed. 20 minutes later, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy all sat in a booth. Robin and Starfire were off playing some game(or possibly making out in the car), so the 3 ate without them. Raven stood.

"I'll be right back."  
The boys nodded and she ran off.

"You like her, don't you?" Cyborg grinned.  
"Who?" Beast Boy asked, sipping his drink.

"Raven, dummy."

Beast Boy coughed, spitting his soda all over his pizza.

"Raven? Come on, Cy..."

"You know you do!"

"How do you figure?" He raised an eyebrow, his cheeks bright red.

"Well, for one, you're blushing right now."  
"Hey, that's not fair!"

"You always try to make her laugh..."

"I think she should lighten up a little!"

"The constant glances and looks..."  
"I do not!"

"You always smile at her for no reason and blush when she's around."

"Totally not true, man..."

"Hey, I don't blame you, B. She's dropdead gorgeous!"

"Hey, back o... I mean, no she's not!" He blushed harder, causing Cyborg to laugh.  
"Jealous?"

Beast Boy growled at him as Raven returned.

"I got lollypops!"

They were shaped like bunny heads. Cyborg and BB stared at her in disbelief as she gave them each one.

"What?"

"Did that happy you take over or something?" Beast Boy asked.

She giggled.

"It is happy you! Cy, did you see that? She laughed at my joke and we're not in her head or anything!"  
Cyborg joined Raven in laughing. Later, as they were leaving, Cyborg walked up to BB again.

"You like Star, don't you?  
"What?"

Cyborg walked away, snickering. Beast Boy wasn't blushing.

When they made it back to the tower, everyone headed to bed. Beast Boy picked up the book from his bedside table, cracking it open. The flowers had the same effect for the boy in the book, resulting in a hug and a complete mood change from the girl. He decide to try an expensive present next.

The next morning, he rushed into the common room as soon as he got up. He gulped down breakfast as fast as he could and was out the door without a word. He ran to the mall and spent hardly any time looking. It didn't take long to find the perfect gift. He ran back to the tower and to his room. He spent hours wrapping and unwrapping the present. He wanted it to be perfect. Finally, he got it right.

He laid on his bed, waiting. Finally, at night, after everyone had gone to sleep, he got up. He picked up the tiny gift and slipped it in his pocket. Then he crept to Raven't room. He stopped outside her door, praying she would like it, before finally knocking.

"Who is it?"

"Beast Boy."

She opened the door, motioning him in.

"Where were you at dinner?"  
"Wasn't hungry."

"Oh. So, er... what did you need?" She smiled.

"Oh, yeah." He pulled the wrapped box out of his pocket, handing it to her. She eyed him curiously before silently unwrapping it. It was a black box- a jewelry box. She opened it, and what was inside took her breath away.

In the black box was a solid gold locket. Inscribed into the golden heart was "Friends Forever" in a beautiful cursive. She opened the locket. Inside was a picture of the two of them. Beast Boy was grinning, making bunny ears behind Raven's head. Raven had on her usual scowl, but with the smallest hint of a smile. Raven remembered that day. Cyborg had taken the picture and has somehow managed to save the camera when she threw him out the window.

She closed the locket. It was so beautiful. She clutched her chest, speechless. She sat on the bed, a tear falling down her cheek. He frowned.

"You don't like it?"

"No."

"Oh..."

"I love it,"she whispered.

She stood, hugging him as tight as she could without, well, killing him. He hugged her back, overcome with joy at her reaction to the present. She let go after what seemed like hours.

"Thank you... Thank you so much."

"'Course, Rae! You're my best friend, remember?"

She smiled through the tears, not even thinking about correcting him on her name, and he smiled back before leaving the room.

A/N Aww, Yay for fluffiness! I know some of you are thinking "Just make out already!", but be patient! I hoped you liked the chapter. Please continue giving me your opinions on last chapter's A/N, and read my review for last chap, too. See ya next chapter!


	5. Flying Without Wings

A/N Raven being OoC and stuff not blowing up at her emotions is part of the story, guys! Teehee, I love confusing people!

Beast Boy laid on his bed when he made it back to his room. He was still smiling. He couldn't believe she loved it!

"Well, I hope so," he thought out loud, "I spent my whole life's savings on it!" He looked at the green glass on his floor: the remains of his piggybank. He had painted it green so it would look more like himself. He remembered the day. Raven rolled her eyes, mumbling something about his immaturity. The Raven today and that Raven seemed like totally different people... but he didn't mind, as, well, this Raven liked him.

Raven sat on her bed, tracing the outline of the heart with her finger. She couldn't believe she was crying. And why wasn't anything exploding? 'Who cares?' she asked herself, 'This is what you wanted, isn't it? Control of your powers?' 'Yes, but why can I so suddenly control them?' She shook her head. She felt like such an idiot when she argued with herself. But this was ridiculous. Why was she acting so strangely? Crying, hugging Beast Boy, buying **LOLLIPOPS**? What the hell was wrong ewith her? She sighed, lying back and slowly falling asleep.

The next morning, Raven and Beast Boy snuck glances at each other, blushing and smiling when their eyes met. Robin and Starfire didn't notice. Cyborg just smiled, rolling his eyes. The pair continued to do this when BB was playing Video Games and Raven was reading. Beast Boy crashed so many times he didn't make it past the first lap. Raven didn't finish the first page of her book.

That night, BB walked with Raven to her room. She smiled before shutting the door. Beast Boy grinned stupidly all the way back to his room. He hurried, grabbing the book when he made it. He was pretty sure about what was coming next. He read quickly and his inkling was confirmed. A date. Of course, Beast Boy wanted nothing more than to go out with Raven, but he was obviously very nervous.

He walked up to his mirror. Cursing, he realized it was still broken from the accident a couple nights before. He walked to the bathroom, positioning himself in front of it's mirror.

"Er, Raven, you wanna, y'know, go out, um, Friday, or something?"

'I need to sound a little more... confident,' he thought, 'Make her think I've done this at least a couple times before.'

"Yo, Rae! You, me, Friday night. See ya there."

'Little bit too confident. And assholeish.'

"Hey, Raven, you doing anything Friday?"

'No, overused.'

He sighed. He had no idea what to do. Finally, he decided to do something drastic. He walked to Cyborg's room. He knocked and Cy opened the door.

"Let me guess...," Cyborg said, pretending to think, "Raven problems?"

BB nodded, frowning. "How do I..."

Cyborg cut him off. "You shouldn't rehearse asking her out, B. Speak from the heart."

Beast Boy's eyes widened. "How did you..."

"Lucky guess. Okay, guess two. You don't know where to take her? And yes, I know I'm good."

"Did you install mind-reading technology or something?"

Cyborg smiled. "You have to take her to a nice restaurant for starters."

He put up a hand to stop BB from talking and reached under his bed, pulling out a jar. He opened it and handed Beast Boy a big wad of cash.

"Don't mind paying me back. I've been waiting for you two to get together for almost as long as I have for Rob and Star!"

BB's mouth was wide open. "Are you _serious_? There must be 1000 bucks here!"  
"I know. Okay, so you have to take her to the nicest place in town. Then, take her down to the harbor. They have ferry rides with a dance floor and all. Romantic."

"Have you _planned_ this?"

"I knew you would come to me someday."

"Um, yeah. Well, thanks, dude! I'm off to bed."

"Good luck B."  
They exchanged a quick smile and Cy chuckled to himself when Beast Boy left.

"I hope I'm best man at their wedding."

Beast Boy couldn't sleep. He was half excited and half scared out of his wits. He finally went to sleep. When he woke the next morning, he headed to the common room. He ate the tofu waffle Cyborg had made for him.

"Syrup?" Cyborg asked, smiling.

Beast Boy ignored him, staring blankly ahead. He stabbed the waffle with his fork, raising it to his mouth and taking huge bites. He quickly finished it, but continued to stab the plate, raise the fork to his mouth, and chew air for 5 minutes. He finally stopped when he noticed Cyborg laughing uncontrollably at him. He turned pink, giving a nervous laugh. Cyborg patted him on the back, grinning.

"Don't worry, buddy, you'll do fine."

He left the room. and Beast Boy put his head down on the table, repeatedly bashing it against it.

That night, Beast Boy finally mustered the courage and marched to Raven's room. "It seems I've been doing this a lot, lately," he thought out loud. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Beast Boy," he answered before she asked.

"Come in," she said plainly.

He opened the door. "Hey."

Raven raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Hello..."

"So, Raven. You think you.. y'know, might wanna go do something on Friday?" He smiled nervously, blushing.

She turned bright red. "Are you... asking me out?"

He blushed harder. "I guess I am. Are you accepting?"

"I guess I am," Raven replied, smiling.

"Okay, then!" BB smiled again, "Friday night, seven o'clock, dress formally!"

Raven raised her eyebrow again. "Where are we going?"

Beast Boy winked. "It's a surprise!"

Raven rolled her eyes as he left, but as soon as the door was closed, she jumped in the air, exclaiming, "Yes!" Little did she know he was doing the same thing outside her room.

Two days passed and it was Friday. Beast Boy was in his bathroom, examining himself in the mirror. Cyborg stood behind him. "You look fine!"

"Cy, I don't wear tuxes."

"You have to! The restaurant's got a dress code, y'know. It's not Ralph E. Carrot's, B."

"I know, but what if she doesn't like it?"

"What if she does?"

BB sighed as Cyborg grinned.

Raven had just showered. She sat in her bedroom, looking at herself in the mirror. There was a knock. "Who is it?"

"It is Starfire."

She sighed, walking to the door in her bathrobe and opening it. "Yes?"

"Friend Raven, I am wishing to assist you in the getting ready?"  
Raven looked at her. She had the excited look of a small child who wanted a new toy, the one you couldn't resist if you tried. "Sure."

Star squealed in delight, clapping her hands together. "Glorious!"

She pushed Raven into a chair and pulled her over to the mirror. She brushed out her hair, smiling happily.

Beast Boy sat nervously in the common room, tapping his fingers together. When he heard the door open, he jerked his head up swiftly. It was Starfire.

"Friends!" she exclaimed excitedly, "I give you... Raven!"  
Raven walked in, blushing furiously. Beast Boy's mouth dropped open. She was wearing a beautiful strapless lavender gown. Her hair was up in a tight purple bun. She was even wearing makeup. Cyborg and Robin stared at her in amazement, and Cyborg whispered, "Lucky."

Beast Boy opened and closed his mouth, but couldn't bring himself to say anything. Finally, he managed a "Wow." Raven blushed more, but smiled. He took her arm and they headed outside. BB had ordered a limo.

It was now Raven's turn to be amazed. "How did you..." Beast Boy put a finger to his lips, winking.

"That's for me to know and you to... not."

She smiled as he opened the door for her. They sat in the car, both very nervous. They didn't really talk much. Occasionally their knees would brush together, causing them to both blush and apologize. Finally, they made it to the restaurant. Raven gasped in surprise as they walked in. It was the fanciest(and most expensive) place in town.

They were seated. "Where the hell did you get all this money?"

Beast Boy laughed. "I would tell you, but then I would have to kill you."

They ordered and ate. It was the most incredible experience of BB's life. Raven laughed at every one of his jokes, and even told some of her own. They talked about music, television, movies, food, and even the other Titans. They shared a chocolate chip brownie with hot fudge and ice cream for desert: a treat they both loved.

"You really like chocolate?" Beast Boy asked, smiling.

"Every girl likes chocolate, Beast Boy," Raven replied, taking a bite. "It's a guilty pleasure."

After dinner, they drove down to the harbor. They had a big ferry there, and every Friday night they had 2 hour "mini-cruises", kins of like Kitten's prom, but the ship was sailing. BB took Raven's hand and they boarded the ship just before it set sail. Beast Boy put on his cute face.  
"Care to dance?"

She smiled and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. Suddenly, she looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"When did you get taller than me?"

He laughed. It was true. He was now a little bit taller than her. The song that was playing went off, and "Flying Without Wings" by Westlife came on. They danced together, her head on his shoulder. "I guess this will be our song," Beast Boy thought, smiling to himself.

A/N: So, their date has come. Not quite over, but this seemed like a good place to end it! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and _please_ continue to answer the poll from Chapter 3 if you haven't already! Much love to all my reviewers!


	6. The Joys of Love

A/N: I'm thrilled that you all are enjoying my story! You don't know how much your reviews mean to me! By the way, a slight Video Games Are Fun (El Queso de Malicioso) reference in this chapter.

Beast Boy and Raven danced together. Beast Boy was a little surprised that Raven knew how to dance. She really didn't seem like the dancing type. Then again, she didn't seem like the type to go out with him, either. Go out with him. It sounded so weird. It was like living a dream. He really hadn't know how much he liked her until this moment. Dancing, her head on his shoulder. Beast Boy didn't have a crush. He was in love.

He had to admit though, she had been acting different lately. As much as he loved the change; laughing at his jokes, smiling all the time, hugging him, crying joyfully; he kind of missed the old Raven. He missed struggling to make her smile and the rush of joy he felt when he did. He missed her adorable annoyed looks that were often directed at him. He even missed arguing with her a little. He knew people changed, but Raven's change was too sudden and too extravagant to be normal.

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his mind. He was on a date with Raven! He needed to be enjoying himself, not worrying himself. Before he knew it, the ship had ported. They held hands as the walked off of it and into the limo. They sat closer than they had. In fact, Raven allowed Beast Boy to put his arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and his heart pounded. They stopped again. Raven raised her head, looking at Beast Boy curiously.

"What?" he asked. "I have one more thing planned."  
He took her hand and a blanket, leading her out of the car. They were in the park. He walked on and on, reaching the end of the clearing and the beginning of a thick forest. He continued through the trees, dragging Raven behind him.

"Where are we going?" she asked in frustration.

He ignored her. Finally, he stopped. Raven gasped. It was a beautiful place. A large lake was a couple yards away from them, and they stood on a clearing overlooking it. The moon bathed the clearing in light. He smiled at her.

"This is my secret spot."

"It's beautiful."

He sat the blanket on the grass and waved Raven over. She sat in between his legs, leaning back onto his chest. They sat like this for a long time, until they both heard a familiar sound.

"Uh-oh," Beast Boy said as they both took out their communicators.

"BB," Beast Boy responded.

"Raven," Raven said at the same time.

"Guys, where are you?" Robin asked. He looked angry, but very tired. He yawned, glancing at his watch. "It's 2:00 AM!

"Oh god, Robin, we didn't realize..." Beast Boy stuttered.

"We're on our way." Raven finished plainly.

Robin nodded and the connection was broken.

The two were greeted by three tired titans when they made it home. Starfire hugged Raven tightly and began asking questions about every aspect of the night. Cyborg pulled BB aside and asked about how it went.

"Oh, Cyborg, it was great!"

He explained everything from what they ate to what they danced to. Cyborg smiled and they returned to the others.

"Alright, team." Robin muttered sleepily. "Everyone to bed."

Beast Boy walked Raven to her room. They hugged tightly before letting go. Well, they stopped hugging. They still held each other's arms, looking into each other's eyes. Before Beast Boy knew it, their lips met. Shocks flew through his body. He couldn't believe what was happening! His heart was beating a million times a minute when they pulled apart.

He tried to say something, but he couldn't do anything but grin goofily at her. She laughed and disappeared into her room. He sprinted to his own, falling into bed. He pinched himself 10 times before he was convinced that he wasn't dreaming. For a second he considered that he had actually died and gone to heaven.

The next morning, Raven was incredibly cheerful. She floated into the common room humming loudly. She did flips and cartwheels in the air, beaming happily.

"Erm, Raven?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Are you... okay?"

"Oh, Robin, I'm more than okay! I'm great, wonderful, perfect!"

"Uh, okay..."  
He glanced at Starfire, who beamed knowingly. Cyborg did the same. Beast Boy looked pleasantly surprised.  
"Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?" Robin whispered to Cyborg.

Cyborg nodded, still beaming.

BB and Raven played the glance and blush game again that day as they had been doing for quite a while. That afternoon, Raven actually agreed to play some "Zelda" game with Beast Boy: and she was good!  
"Wow, Raven..." he said when they finished.

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You're amazing at that game!"

She blushed. "Thanks. It's not really that hard. A simple game, actually."

"Simple? Ha! I wasn't close to that good when I started!"

Raven smirked. "Well, that was probably due to the fact that your brain doesn't have the ability to comprehend small problems such as the one presented in the video game."

"Yeah, well... grr!" He stuck his tongue out at her.

"Oh, mature." She smiled.

"Thanks, I know I am." He grinned at her, doing the Beast Man pose.

"You're such a dork."

They playfully fought like this all afternoon and evening until they went to bed. That night, Beast Boy decided to finish the book. He was shocked that the two had done the exact same thing for a date that he and Raven had done, but that wasn't half as surprising as the ending. The boy became possessed by an evil demon and killed the girl that he loved. BB laughed.

"Can't expect a happy ending from Rae's book. Well, I guess my days following this book are over."  
He tossed the book to the ground. Suddenly, he heard a shrill laughter. He jumped down and gasped. The book laid open on the ground, and the text of the two visible pages had formed a face.

It softly whispered, "Thank again."

A/N: Teehee! Bet no one was expecting that! Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to drag it out and I _had_ to stop the chapter here! Heehee, review! Oh, and a couple of questions...

1. Do you think I should add Humor as a genre, as well as Romance?

2. What do you think would be a better title for choice B(Raven falls sick) in the poll? _Achoo!_ or _The Doctor Is In_?


	7. Horrible Fate

A/N: Ack! Sorry for the wait, guys. I feel so bad! El Queso de Malicioso, the reference was that BB and Raven were playing Zelda... together... like in your story... Oh well, you might not see it as a reference, but I do:) Well, enjoy the chapter.

Beast Boy stared in horror at the book, which was laughing madly. Why would Raven give him a book like this? And why does she have so many talking books anyway? He turned to the book.

"What are you talking about?"

"Duh! You have to kill Raven!" The book giggled.

"Erm, mind if I ask why?"

"'Cause I'm bored, duh!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, rather Raven-like.

"Well, sorry, but I don't really want to kill her."

"Too bad!" The book giggled again. "You're going to!"

Beast Boy felt a strange feeling rush over him. He snapped his fingers and then flapped his arms like wings.

"I can control you!"

The feeling went away and Beast Boy could move freely again. He was scared to death, but he wouldn't show it. The shrill laughter of the book made him want to kill _himself._

"When?" he asked, sighing.

"I'm not telling!"

"What?"

"You can talk to her and stuff, but you can't tell her. Or I'll make you do it sooner."

Beast Boy was horrified. This had gone from the best week of his life to the worst. There had to be some way to stop it.

"There isn't, sorry."

"What?"

"There's no way to stop it, silly!"

"How did you..."

"I can read your mind! Actually, I'm in your mind."

Beast Boy noticed the book's ink had turned back into text instead of the face. The book was telling him things in his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I gotta make you kill your precious little Rae-Rae and all. I know how much you just _adore_ her."

Beast Boy sighed, deciding the best thing to do at the moment was sleep.

The next morning he woke up early, too anxious to sleep much. He heard the voice giggle.

"Scared?"

"You know, you're kind of... bubbly to be evil."

"Just because I'm evil doesn't mean I can't have fun!"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes and ran to the roof of the tower where Raven sat. He threw his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Well, it's nice to see you too!"

She gently pushed him away, looking at him. Tears fell down his cheeks.

"What's the matter?"

He hugged her again and, upon letting go, took her hands.

"Oh, Raven. I want you to know... I love you so much and I would never purposely do anything to hurt you."

"I know, Beast Boy. I... I... I love you too."

More tears fell down his face as he held Raven close. She was confused, and she really hated seeing him cry.

"Anywhere you want to go today, I'll take you."

"No, you don't have to. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's just go somewhere. No, let's go everywhere. I will take you anywhere in the world today, Raven. Anywhere."

He put a finger to her lips when she tried to argue. He sat on the roof and pulled her down beside him. He held her close, treasuring this moment as they watched the sunrise.

That morning, Beast Boy wouldn't let Raven raise a finger at breakfast. He pulled out her chair, poured her tea, and even put syrup on her pancakes for her. She blushed more each time, much to Cyborg's delight. When breakfast was over, he took her hand and dragged her to the T-Car.

"What _are_ you doing?" she asked, grinning sweetly.

"We're going out, duh." He smiled at her as they got into the car. She rolled her eyes as he pulled out of the garage. He pulled into the movie theatre's parking lot.

"The movies?" She asked, smirking. "Original."

"Come on," he took her hand again as they walked to the ticket counter. "It'll be fun!"

Beast Boy picked a horror movie. The two got a large popcorn and two drinks before sitting together in the crowded theatre. The movie was incredibly scary, worse than "Wicked Scary". Raven couldn't help but grab Beast Boy's hand during one of the scarier parts. She heard him chuckle and knew he would never let her forget it. Raven had to admit: she loved the movie. Beast Boy noticed her grin when they left, which made him smile. When they made it back to the car, Raven was surprised that Beast Boy was driving away from the tower.

"Wrong way, Beast Boy."

"I know where I'm going, Rae." He smiled and winked at her. She sighed.

"Here we go again,"she mumbled softly.

He pulled into the parking lot of the carnival.

"A carnival? Come on..."

"Let's go!"

They had a great time. They rode all the roller coasters. BB screamed more than Raven, much to her amusement. Later that day, Beast Boy played a carnival game as Raven watched.

"Look, Rae!" He had won her a giant stuffed chicken.

"De ja vu," she laughed.

Dusk slowly faded to night as Beast Boy and Raven got on the Ferris Wheel. Beast Boy held Raven close as the ride slowly progressed.

"Thanks, Beast Boy," Raven whispered to him, "I... had a lot of fun today."

He smiled. "I knew you would."

They made it home. Raven kissed Beast Boy on the cheek and gave him a big hug to say goodnight. That night, BB fell asleep with a smile on his face, almost forgetting the horrible fate that awaited the one he so dearly loved.

The next morning, Beast Boy awoke happily. He nearly danced to the common room, scarfing down breakfast. He kissed Raven on the head, much to her embarrassment, and terminated Robin and Cyborg in a video game. He left for a quick bathroom break when he heard the voice.

"Are you ready?"

"Ready?"

"It's time, Beast Boy."

He tried to resist, but he couldn't. His legs moved towards the common room. He struggled harder, but could only slow himself slightly. He walked like a drunk man towards the kitchen. He gasped as his hand reached for the handle to the silverware drawer. His fingers clutched a large steak knife.

"No..."

The common room was empty, so he found himself wandering through the halls. She was exiting the bedroom when he found her.

"Raven, run!" he shouted.

"Oh, no..." she whispered. "It couldn't of been... the book?"

"It was, now run!"

"No."

"No? Are you crazy? You'll be killed!"

"Beast Boy, the only way to stop the spell is to stab me. I'd rather be killed than run from you forever."

"Raven, no..."

Tears steamed down his face as he put every ounce of his power into stopping himself, but he couldn't. The knife plunged into her chest and she fell to the ground. Within seconds, she was lying in a puddle of her own dark blood. Beast Boy screamed as hard as he could before fainting beside the one he loved so much.

A/N: Haha, another cliffie! I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last, so if you still haven't answered one or more of my A/N polls, do that now. The votes will be tallied for the next chapter. Once again, sorry for the wait, and **PLEASE REVIEW**! Thanks for reading, love you guys!


	8. Awakening

A/N: Hello! This, my dear, dear, dear friends, is the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Beast Boy awoke, hearing the light beeping of medical monitors. It took him a moment to realize where he was. When he did, he immediately sat up, looking around. The other titans, who were gathered around what he guessed was Raven, noticed.

"What the hell happened, B?" Cyborg asked as he walked over to him.

"How is she?" he asked, ignoring the question for the moment.

"She's... alive. Now what happened?"

Beast Boy explained everything about the book as fast as he could, not leaving out one tiny detail. Cyborg gasped as he told him about the possesion and stabbing Raven. A small tear fell down BB's cheek when he finished. Cyborg patted him on the back and allowed him to see Raven. BB gasped upon seeing her. She was hooked up to what seemed like every machine they had. He took her hand. It was paler than usual and felt very fragile. It was then that he noticed that his own clothes were stained in her dried blood.

"How... how long has it been?"

"6 hours."

He looked down at Raven. She looked so horribly sick, but she also looked peaceful. Like a sleeping angel. He frowned.

"Is she gonna be okay, Cy?"

"I can't promise anything, B."

Tears fell down Beast Boy's face which he couldn't control. Cyborg patted him on the back, frowning.

"We'll leave you alone for a while."

The three left, leaving Beast Boy alone with Raven. He sat there for hours., not letting go of her helpless hand for a second. Starfire brought him dinner after what seemed like years. He poked at the tofu mindlessly, not dropping Raven's hand.

"Are you alright, friend?" She asked him, frowning.

"Of course not, Star. How could I be?"

She frowned again. "I'm sure she will heal soon, friend Beast Boy."

He smiled gratefully for the support. She smiled in return, leaving him again. Beast Boy stayed like this for two days, leaving only twice for bathroom breaks. After what seemed like an eternity, he noticed Raven stirring. He gasped.

"Rae?"

She slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh? Where... where am I?"

"Raven! You're okay!"

He threw his arms around her, pulling her into a big hug.

"Beast Boy... wait... what happened?"

"You got stabbed, Raven. By me."

"The book,"she mumbled.

"Yes. What was that, Rae?"

"I think I figured it out. All that stuff you did for me... it was from the book, wasn't it?"

"Yep."

"The book wasn't just a book, Beast Boy. It changed to the pleasure of the reader. It was alive, and it knew you were following it like a manual. It decided to have a little fun, change the ending, and well... possess you."

"Wow..."

"That's not it. It possessed me too."

"What?"

"Didn't you notice? My powers weren't out of control. I did so many things I never would've done: cry so much, for example, and nothing blew up."

"Of course I noticed. I just figured you got control or something."

"No, Beast Boy. I had to the respond the way the girl in the book did. The way the book wanted me to."

"So, that wasn't you?"

"Not all of it."

"So, you don't really like me. You still hate me."

"I never hated you, Beast Boy."

"But you don't like me... the way I like you."

He frowned at her. She gave him a weak smile.

"If I didn't, you never would've gotten the book in the first place. Beast Boy, I am much more experienced with magic like the kind the book had than you are. The book could only do what I let it."

"You mean... you really do... love me?"

She smiled weakly again.

"Yes, I do."

He grinned widely, leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thank the lord!" He exclaimed, causing Raven to laugh, resulting in a hacking cough.

"Are you okay?"  
Raven nodded, shutting her eyes.

"Rest. I'll wait for you."

She smiled again, keeping her eyes shut. After a couple minutes, Beast Boy could tell by her slowed breathing that she was asleep. He watched her sleep so beautifully. When she woke again, he was still there, holding her hand.

"Thank you... for staying."

"Of course, got nothing better to do."

For the next couple of weeks, Raven was confined to bedrest, waiting until she gathered enough strength to heal herself. Beast Boy never left her side. He reading to her, telling her jokes, or just talking. Finally, she mustered the strength to heal herself. It took hours. Beast Boy stayed in the room, watching her float in the air surrounded by her black energy. When it was over, she fell to the bed, exhausted. The next day, Raven had her energy back. She was fully healed and very happy. She and Beast Boy spent the day together, not leaving each other's company. That night, BB walked Raven to her room.

"Rae, do you seriously love me?"

"Yes. It pains me to admit it, but yes. Do you really love me, Beast Boy?"

"Yes. And it far from pains me to admit it."

"Well," Raven thought,"I guess miracles really do happen!"

A/N: GAH! That chapter _sucked_! The ending sucked, and was way too short. I'm so sorry guys. That was way too rushed. And I'm _very _sorry I couldn't fit a lemon into this story.I was going to, but when I changed the direction of the story, it just didn't fit. I just love to disapoint, don't I? -- Well, it's over. I hoped you liked it, though you probably didn't. Please, please, PLEASE review! I would be so grateful! Oh, and by the way, the poll winner was choice B, with Achoo! as the title. I will start writing very soon, so you'll see that up before too long. Well, as for this story, I'll miss it, as it was my first Teen Titans story, and my first published one. But, it had to end sometime! Bye, guys!


End file.
